An Opulent Prison
by LokiTheSnake
Summary: Loki and OC fanfic. WARNING! Fairly graphic and not for the faint hearted. Contains sex.


As she awoke she gradually became aware of her surroundings. It was a large room, lit by candle light. She was lead on a large square bed, not uncomfortable, quite soft in fact. Her hair was loose and she was clothes in a long cotton dress. It was then she realised her hands which were folded above her head were bound, in manacles of gold with short but robust chains attached to the head board. They allowed he enough movement to sit up and put her arms almost at her sides when led down but there was no way of leaving the bed...

She was in a prison, an opulent one but, a prison nonetheless…

The door to her right opened, showing the silhouette of a tall, leanly muscular man stood in the opening. He took a few steps in to the room and the scant candle light briefly illuminated his face. "Loki-!" she breathed...the fear evident in her voice. She saw he held his trademark horned helm in his long-fingered hands. He merely smiled ruefully. As he moved closer, glided even, his clothes seemed to melt away. The breastplate and undershirt disappeared and he was stood at the bottom of her bed holding his horns, clothed in his sleeveless overcoat and dark trousers, with his golden neck plate glinting in the half light. Carelessly he tossed the horns to the floor.

Again he smiled, a smile that held no warmth only sinister intentions. He climbed upon the bed, she made to curl herself into the fetal position but he grabbed her ankle, not painfully but firmly. He caressed her ankle before sliding his fingers up the side of her leg. Up a slit in the dress which seemed tone forming of it's own accord. His delicate hands reached the top of her thigh and he was behind her. Her breath caught at the shock of his presence. Her hair found itself winding tightly into a knot atop her head. He lent in a kissed her nape. She shuddered from fear, from the icy touch which, she hated to admit was not unpleasant. She felt him smile his cruel smile into her neck as she shuddered.

He took his hands and wound them around her waist caressing her stomach. His left hand wound down around her stomach across to her hip and back to grasp her buttock. She bit her lip. She had known from that first touch clasping her ankle two things for certain, that he was an expert, that she would not be able to resist his sorcerer's touch and that his pleasure derived from the control he had, the domination, the power he had and most of all her fear. Pleasing her whether she wanted it or not was just the cherry on top.

Suddenly his hand removed from her buttock she tensed all over he sniggered quietly, she felt his icy breath on her neck again. Gently, so much so that she almost didn't feel him, he pressed a single finger into the middle of her spine. His cold touch became apparent and she was aware that her cotton dress, her one small protection was gone leaving  
>her bare. She had never felt so in someone else's power.<br>"That's better" he whispered into her left ear, before caressing the lobe with his frozen tongue, she shivered again and again she had trouble separating the pleasure and the fear.

She felt him shift behind her before he began placing tingling kisses down her spine. One for each vertebrae. She was helpless to resist she knew. Each kiss as if by magic (which it probably was) seemed to linger so the kisses remained fading slowly like notes on a piano. Finally he planted a last lingering kiss between the dimples of her back. She rolled her eyes back in her head and tried to regain some semblance of self control. She heard him snigger again from somewhere near her buttocks.

He shifted again so their bodies were once again aligned. He pressed his body against hers and she felt he too was naked, for how long she couldn't know, but she felt him all along her length, icy cold skin with his golden neck plate pressed along her shoulder blades. Her fear made itself apparent again by a soft gasp as his cold skin made contact. She felt him hiss softly into her hair before he took a deep breath.

Then his touch turned rough. Still as much as she loathed herself, not unpleasant... He grabbed both her wrists, (still manacled) and rolled her onto her front. She sobbed into the soft pillow below her face. He delicately took her head in his hands as he was knelt astride her, and positioned it on it's side so her face was exposed, no doubt so her  
>could see one of her eyes she thought. "There", he whispered in a tone that suggested empathy and kindness, "I would hate for you to suffocate." He nibbled her right exposed ear. A tingle ran the length of her body lingering around her waist where he was sat. "Now my dear," he continued in the same tone, barely a whisper, "let's see what mischief we can get up to... When we're done you will know the meaning of fear!" the last word was almost a hiss. Despite herself she began to tremble. He grinned a gloating grin of<br>victory above her. From what she knew of Loki... "no doubt this is the only kind of victory you ever get!" She spat, her words loud despite her obvious fear. His face contorted, no doubt reliving his past embarrassments against Thor, against Sif. He ran a twisting finger through her dark hair... He slapped her "For your insolence... You know nothing of me!" Her face burned.

Violently now, his outline began to whirl such was his fury, he began to bear down on her. Expertly with his fingers he parted he buttocks resisting her weak attempts to wriggle free. He forcefully entered her. Each thrust was excruciating to her but still she could not deny the expertise. Her fear, her embarrassment and the current pain built up in her. She squirmed and writhed beneath him like the snakes he favoured. Silently he continued his work a wry smile twisting his mouth as he savoured each pained but gasping moan. She could feel him, his while length inside her, where it shouldn't be, but the sense of pleasure combatting her fear and loathing of the creature violating her was undeniable.

Suddenly before his, before her unwanted climax he stopped. Gently, slowly now as he had regained his self control (his outline had ceased shifting) he removed himself from her.

He cleaned himself. Cleanliness was important to him.

Beneath him she was shivering, he knew the pleasure and pain would still be coursing through her thanks to his spell. He smiled, genuine for once. She couldn't help but shiver still reliving each thrust...He shifted, wrapped his arms about her trembling form and rolled her onto her back. There she lay panting. Lost in a circle of self loathing but hellish delight.

He bent over her, and pressed a long finger to the manacles about her wrists and they fell away. Her breath caught in wonderment. Was that it? Was it over?

No, it wasn't. He smirked at her hopeful gaze... He edged his form up her body until he was knelt above her breasts. He smiled down at her. She gazed weakly back. He drew her hands down to either side of her head and smiled again, this time cruelly. She gulped at her helplessness.

He knelt above her and grinned, his eyes flashing with malice laced victory. He took one of his hands from hers and shifted his knee to restrain that arm. His knee bit into her arm but she barely felt it such were the conflicting emotions coursing through her body. He stroked her lips with his fingers resting his thumb on her swollen lower lip. He kissed her cherubic lips tenderly. Hers parted of their own accord and he withdrew grinning with her looking furious with herself. "Hah hah" he gloated.

He parted her mouth with his fingers she barely attempted to resist, resigned she was to the next round. She did not foresee it having the tinge of pleasure of the first. He lowered his throbbing length into her mouth and knowing she would not nor did she have the strength to raise her head to perform properly, he began gently thrusting himself into her open mouth. She groaned thickly with displeasure as he groaned with triumph and delight. Strangely she felt herself begin to enjoy it. He knew his spell would be taking effect; he had intertwined her pleasure with his meaning she would have to enjoy when he was enjoying this particular spectacle. She felt the enjoyment begin to heighten. Suspicious she tentatively sucked and worked her tongue around him. She felt herself light up with pleasure. He cocked an eyebrow; she had figured it out... He began to withdraw, as his pleasure lessened so did gasped, manic now, no room for self loathing she just wanted to be lit up like that again! She pulled her head forward to take him wholly into her mouth, working him for all she was worth, she felt his body stiffen, his length pulsating in her mouth, she continued to work him, her pleasure rising with each caress, she was near, her climax was almost in reach, he gasped, she swallowed more of his length, nearly there, she wanted her sweet release so bad.  
>"Enough!" he hissed and withdrew, severing the connection between them. She gasp in shock, all the pleasure that had been coursing through her suddenly evaporated, extinguished like one of the candles in the room. The sudden disappearance of her, his, near climax meant the return of her fear, her self loathing became all consuming, she couldn't believe her actions. Damn his magic. Above her his mouth grinned in the half light at her displeasure. In reality he was still in shock from her efforts, she had nearly<br>bested his restraint, his body urged for more of her mouth. No, he would continue as planned. A final humiliation for her, culminating then, when he allowed it, in his climax, possibly hers if he permitted.

Shifting again, he made his way down her body, taking care to lick each of her pert nipples. He kissed as he had her back down to her navel, passing further down to plant another of his lingering kisses just above her lips, brushing her smooth skin almost tenderly. She thought to herself, whatever else he is Loki has a respect for the  
>female body. She quickly quashed any and all thoughts regarding the possibility that Loki had a heart. He snorted softly as he read her thoughts, true as they might be, his icy breath found it's way to her clitoris and she stiffened as she began to tingle again, she certainly had a magnificent body.<p>

His long fingers began to work around her labia and clitoris, pushing her closer and closer to the brink. She prayed she would not climax, she didn't want it, not from him, not from this creature of malice hovering above her, intently scrutinising her every curve as he hungrily worked. When he had moved he had loosed her hands but she knew she would not be able to push him off, nor move herself, he knew this as well as she did and so he left them. She could merely clench the bed sheets and hope he would cone before she did and this would all be over.

Odin save her.

He blocked her prayer. It would not do for the All-Father to hear her pleas. He would not approve of his son's manipulating and using of a mortal.

His hands ceased their work satisfied with her all over tremors. He smiled as for the final time he bared down on her. He traced her crevice with his erection before pushing himself into her. Her lust was uncontainable, she felt the rising wave within her,  
>without her, she cried out in pleasure, pain, fear but most of all in defeat.<p>

With her shuddering beneath him he continued onto his climax. Satisfied he left her. He stood by the bed looking at her bare, heaving and sweating form. His clothes reappeared on him the horned helm flying to his hands. He placed it on his head. Turned on his heel and swept out of the room.

She heard the door lock, her hands were drawn inexorably above her head and the golden manacles reformed around her wrists. She sighed as a fitful sleep claimed her.

As she awoke she gradually became aware of her surroundings. It was a large room, lit by candle light...


End file.
